


Halloween Frights

by Whymsical



Series: A Bouquet of Roses from One Nation to Another [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, FrUK, Halloween, M/M, though not too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymsical/pseuds/Whymsical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Halloween FrUK from last year. Francis has arachnophobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Frights

****

Francis never remembered screaming that loud since...

A really long while ago.

And since he couldn't close his eyes- mainly in fear of running into them- he clasped a hand over his mouth and hurried through the hall and to the door, edging as close to it as he possibly could without making contact with anything, especially not those horrid decorations.

Those horrid spider decorations.

Arthur sighed as he heard noises from outside his dorm room. "I fucking swear, if you're not under fifteen years of age, you won't be getting any bloody candy!" he yelled at the door.

For the past two hours, it seemed like everyone on campus had inhaled a bunch of silly gas and was going around playing ridiculous pranks to get candy. Arthur refused to give out any treats to anyone in college because he firmly believed that only children should indulge (and a few brave souls did come around trick-or-treating to a college dorm). That, and he got hit straight on by a water balloon the first time he opened his door. Once news of Arthur's position got around, the number of people coming to his door increased tenfold and Arthur had barely gotten a moment of peace since.

The English boy strode over to the door and yanked it over, putting on his fiercest glare. "Who is it?" he hissed.

Francis didn't even bother with giving him an answer until he had successfully pushed past him and was safe inside his dorm. All the way at the very end of the room. He was breathing hard. "Arthur,  _Mon Dieu_ , what in the hell compelled you to put those damned decorations up?!" he rambled with wide eyes, so fast he could barely understand himself. His hand was still over his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" It took Arthur a moment to process the other's words. "What damned decorations? That was Alfred, the git. He had to 'Halloween-ify' the whole bloody hallway instead of just his door." Arthur closed the door and turned to face him, crossing his arms.

"All of those..." he muttered in annoyed French before finally remembering. " _Spiders_." He made sure to whisper the word, as if the spiders were to come on command and attack him if he were to say it louder.

"You're afraid of spiders?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

" _Oui_ ,  _et_  those were..." He waved his hands around a bit as if he was trying to exaggerate his point.

Arthur's first instinct was to chuckle a bit, but he stopped himself before any sounds came out of his mouth. No, laughing at Francis would be horrible. After all, the Frenchman hadn't done so when he found out about Arthur's fear of the water. So Arthur smiled softly instead. "Don't worry, they won't get you in here." He approached the hyperventilating blond slowly and took hold of his arm, gently leading him to the sofa. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"...Are you sure there aren't any in here?"

"Positive." Arthur squeezed his arm gently in reassurance, making a mental note to kill that small one in the bathroom before Francis saw it and had another fit. He pushed Francis down onto the seat and then settled next to him.

Francis took a deep breath once he got to sit down. "They scared the shit out of me." he muttered. "Why are they so realistic?!"

"Ask Alfred." Arthur muttered back. "Nearly had a heart attack when I first saw them." He suddenly got up. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?!"

Arthur chuckled softly and released Francis's arm. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Francis was about to say something, but he decided not to and just nodded. He put his hands in his lap and tried not to look like a bother, but he was making sure there weren't any spiders hanging anywhere on the sides of the room.

Arthur chuckled inaudibly when he returned. He shifted the tray he was holding to one hand and with the other lightly tapped Francis's head as he passed the couch. "I'm back. See, safe and sound."

Francis winced a bit, not expecting that, before leaning his head back a bit to watch Arthur pass. "Are you sure?"

"Would you like to check?" Arthur set the tray down and raised an eyebrow again.

Francis chuckled softly. "Come here  _et_  I will."

Arthur dutifully moved closer to him so he was standing right between Francis's slightly spread legs and looking down on him, an unreadable expression on his face.

Francis raised an eyebrow before standing up- making sure not to hit Arthur when he did. "Mmmm." He took hold of Arthur's shoulders and gently turned him around.

Arthur let out a small breath and relaxed, allowing the Frenchman to move him as he so pleased to make sure that he was all right.

Francis hummed again and then nodded. "All right, safe."

Arthur turned back around and smiled at him. "You know, we should check you as well. Make sure you didn't get bitten or anything."

Francis blinked at him in complete surprise before smiling softly. He did, however, start getting worried now that Arthur mentioned it. "... _Oui_ , okay..."

"I'm sure you're fine." Arthur reassured him before quickly running his hands over Francis's body, checking to make sure there were no puncture wounds. "You're clean." he said once he finished, sitting back down on the couch.

Francis fell back next to him. "...Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly after a moment.

"Positive." Arthur took one of the teacups and handed it to him. "Here. Chamomile tea. To help calm you down."

"I am calm!" Francis huffed but gladly took it, gently holding it in his lap for the time being.

Arthur scoffed. "Please. I could feel every tense muscle in your body. You're about as calm as Gilbert whenever he sees a little chick."

Francis chuckled softly as he took a small drink. " _Non, c'est pas vrai_."

"Hmm?" Arthur took his own teacup. "What's not true?"

"I'm not.  _Et_  Gilbert reacts way worse."

"I heard that scream of yours from in here. But really, you are tense." He poked Francis's shoulder, the top part where it met his neck. "See, hard as a rock."

Francis huffed through his nose and moved his shoulders a bit to get his fingers away. "Am  _not_ , Arthur."

"Mmm, your muscles beg to differ." Arthur just followed the movements of his muscles with his fingertips.

Francis didn't mind, gently moving his head to the side to give Arthur more leisure in getting to his collarbone. "My muscles agree with me."

"That's not what I'm getting." Arthur pressed his fingers slightly harder into the flesh, starting to give Francis what he hoped was a relaxing massage. He also moved a little bit closer to him to it would be easier.

"You never get anything." Francis closed his eyes and sighed. "I hate this holiday."

Arthur whacked him lightly, putting on a hurt face. "Oh? Like what don't I get?"

Francis snickered softly. "French, language  _de l'amour_ ,  _et_  getting laid, as Gil calls it."

Arthur reddened and stopped the massage. "I do not have a problem getting laid! I just choose not to!" He ducked his head and moved away. "I'm waiting for the right person..." he said quietly.

Francis laughed. "I was kidding, Arthur, I know. You're a knight and gentleman, et cetera." He leaned over to peck Arthur on the cheek. "You'll find them." He stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Arthur was left frozen after the little kiss. "I think I already have..." he murmured to himself once Francis was gone.

Francis opened the door, gently closing it. He was there just to check his hair and face really, considering he had a feeling he looked as if he was either about to cry or die, and he didn't want Arthur seeing either.

And that's when he screamed louder than before and actually felt as if he was about to cry or die.

Arthur leapt up and the sound, his heart thundering in his chest. "Francis?!" He flung the door to the bathroom open, chest heaving.

"What the fuck?! Why the fuck?!  _Putain de merde,_ _ **putain**_ _de merde_!" Francis did the only possible thing he could have, which was to retreat to the opposite wall and stand there with his back to it. A hand was over his mouth again as he kept cursing, quite loudly, under it. He made sure never to take his eyes off the shitty little creature lurking above the mirror across from him.

Arthur wasted no time grabbing a wad of toilet paper and going over to kill the spider. Once he made sure it was gone he disposed of the paper before washing his hands. Only then did he turn to Francis, when his hands were nice and clean and dry.

Francis immediately shook his head. " _Non_. I'm not moving."

Arthur went over to him. "It's all right now. The spider's gone, love, it's okay." He wrapped his arms around Francis and pulled the other man close.

Francis hid his face in Arthur's shirt. "I hate spiders." he muttered and nuzzled to Arthur. "... _Merci_."

Arthur stroked his back soothingly. "It's all right now." he repeated, squeezing Francis harder for a moment before letting his arms drop down to his sides.

"Oi, don't stop now." Francis whined softly.

"Come on, let's get out of this room, no?"

Francis glanced up at where the spider used to be. "... _Oui_ , right now."

Arthur chuckled and tugged him lightly out of the bathroom, falling back onto the couch and pulling Francis down with him.

Francis sighed heavily and immediately curled up against Arthur. "Why are those little things alive?"

Arthur slung an arm across him and started stroking his back soothingly again. "They're important to nature, unfortunately."

" _Non_  they aren't they should die."

"They eat all the nasty insects?" Arthur tried. "And make pretty webs?"

" _Non_. They're evil." he muttered, gently brushing his cheek against Arthur's chest.

"Right. Positively evil for scaring you, love." Arthur moved his hand so it was caressing Francis's cheek instead.

Francis huffed softly, eyes closed. He puffed his cheeks out in a pout. " _Oui_."

Arthur smiled softly- Francis's pout was downright adorable. He laughed gently to himself as he poked the Frenchman's cheek.

Francis opened an eye and puffed his cheeks out more in defiance.

Arthur's smile grew as he poked a bit harder.

"I'm going to bite you."

Arthur poked his nose. "I'd like to see you try."

Francis looked up at him through his lashes, opening his mouth and clicking his teeth together. " _Non_ , I don't think I'd want to hurt you too much."

"Thank you. Your kindness is astounding." Arthur said graciously, trailing his fingers down Francis's cheek. "How are you feeling now?" he asked after a moment. "Better?"

Francis closed his eyes again with a soft snicker. "...Better..."

"That's good." Arthur leaned down and brushed his lips against Francis's forehead.

Francis had hummed softly at that, gently cuddling more to the English boy. " _Merci_ , Arthur, seriously.

"I know you'd do the same for me with my...fear." Arthur replied. "At least I hope..." He patted Francis's back. "But of course, no problem."

Francis snickered. "I'd have to be fishing you out,  _chér_."

Arthur shuddered slightly. "May that day never come." He curled a bit more into himself, so he was underneath Francis more.

Francis laughed. " _Non_ , I'd never let it." He leaned up to kiss Arthur's cheek.

"...Oh, bugger all." Arthur suddenly muttered, and then pulled Francis into a full kiss. There wasn't any other action, it was just his lips meeting Francis's for a brief moment. "I know you wouldn't." he murmured once he pulled away. He was bright red and couldn't look Francis in the eye.

Francis blinked in surprise when Arthur pulled away, silent for a moment before smiling softly. "...Arthur?"

"Y-Yes?" Arthur practically squeaked, looking resolutely at his hands.

Francis grinned a bit more and reached up to raise Arthur's chin. "I just didn't want to be intruding, you know that." His fingers gently guiding the smaller boy's chin, he pulled Arthur down to kiss him again.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Intrud-" The rest of his words were lost when he melted into the kiss.

Francis held it for a while before slowly pulling away, biting Arthur's lip a bit as he retreated.

Arthur let out a low moan at that and closed his eyes, tilting his head back out of pleasure. His arms went around Francis's sides and he hugged the other blond fiercely to himself.

Francis yelled softly when he was squeezed. "Oi, Arthur!" he muttered softly into his chest, laughing gently.

"What?" Arthur muttered into the fabric of Francis's sweater. His face was a brilliant shade of red and he used the sweater as a refuge to hide it in.

Francis chuckled softly again and kissed Arthur's forehead. "Come on,  _chér_."

"Come on what?"

"Let me see your cute blush."

Arthur grumbled but slowly raised his face, his cheeks responding by heating up even more. "I'm not cute."

Francis immediately brightened and kissed his cheeks. "Adorable."

Arthur scowled fiercely at him. "Am not. I-If anything...you are..." he trailed off in a mutter.

"Aww,  _rosbif_." Francis laughed and leaned down to nuzzle against Arthur's cheek. "You're adorable."

"Sh-Shut up." Arthur squirmed a bit, but then nuzzled Francis back.

Francis grinned softly and relaxed. "You're adorable,  _Mon Dieu_."

Arthur huffed. "I thought I told you to shut it! I'm neither adorable nor cute." he muttered, but was inwardly pleased.

" _Non_ , you'd have to fight me on it."

"Hmph. You're lucky I'm feeling merciful today on account of your...experiences with Halloween." Arthur said loftily. "Otherwise you would be on, frog."

Francis snickered. "My experiences of today shouldn't stop you."

"I'm taking pity on you because you were scared." Arthur sniffed, but gave Francis a very quick peck on the cheek to show that he wasn't being serious or trying to be hurtful.

"Aww, Arthur." Francis pouted. "Come on."

"What? Do you  _want_  to fight?"

" _Non_ , of course not." Francis chuckled and kissed Arthur's neck gently. "You'd lose anyways."

"I-I would not!" Arthur cried indignantly, but he let out a soft moan at the kiss.

" _Oui_ , you wooould." Francis purred softly, laughing as he kissed Arthur's neck again. " _Mon Dieu_ , Arthur."

"No I wouldn't and nnnn...w-what?" Arthur pressed closer to him, his arms tightening around Francis's shoulders.

" _Oui, et_ damn _, mon chér_." Francis laughed and kissed him right under his jaw.

" _What_ \- mmmm..." Arthur glanced at him. "Damn what?" He tucked his chin into his chest in an attempt to get away from the alien feeling of Francis's kisses.

"When was the last time you've done this?" He snickered and pushed Arthur's chin up with his nose to gently kiss up his throat.

"N-Never?" Arthur managed to get out, pushing his chin right back down.

"W-Ai." Francis sighed and gently pushed it up again, this time only breathing on his neck gently. "Aww,  _rosbiiiiif_!"

"Shut up!" Arthur covered his face completely with his hands, embarrassed. "I know you've probably had plenty experience, but don't laugh at me!"

"Nonononon, Arthur, I'm laughing at how cute you are." Francis raised his hands up to take Arthur's and pull them down a bit. "We don't have to do this..."

"I'm not cute..." Arthur laced their fingers together. "I...I want to do this. You're the one, Francis." he said lowly. "I want this..." Not sex of course, not yet, but just kissing and cuddling.

Francis tilted his head to the side a bit. " _Quoi_? One for what?"

Arthur lowered his head again. "The right person...I've found him..." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Francis broke into a horrible smile and blushed gently, cupping Arthur's cheeks and kissing his nose. "I hope that isn't a one time saying,  _mon chér_."

Arthur felt a wonderfully pleasant warmth bubbling in his chest. "No." he said with absolute clarity. "It's not. Not from me." He just hoped Francis felt the same way...

Francis smiled and let their foreheads meet. "That's good...then me too,  _chér_."

A broad smile lit up Arthur's face and he sniffed lightly. "I'm glad..." he whispered.

"As am I." Francis said softly, closing his eyes.

Arthur used the opportunity to gently kiss both of his eyelids, then moving on to his cheeks, and finally pressing their lips together once more.

Francis hummed softly as they kissed, opening his mouth enough to bite down gently at Arthur's lip, tugging at it. Arthur moaned and opened his mouth in response, his tongue flicking out to invite Francis in to explore. The Frenchman pulled back a centimeter to lick his lips before going on to twirl his tongue with Arthur's, and then go into his mouth.

Arthur opened his mouth a little wider, his tongue instinctively moving with Francis's. His hands went to Francis's shoulders and he tugged on them, trying to pull the man more on top of him and closer. Francis smiled a bit and moved up more, complying with Arthur's wish, and let himself relax a tiny bit more on top of him. Arthur hummed happily as the weight settled over him and continued the kiss. He frowned and pulled back, however, when there was a knock on the door.

Francis frowned and pulled back, looking at the door with an eyebrow raised. "...Who is it?"

"Most likely trick-or-treaters." Arthur slid out from underneath him and went over to the door. Behind it stood a group of kids, one of which was wearing a spider costume. It was quite cute, all fuzzy and dark with soft legs attached the sides and arms in a way that when the boy moved his arms, all eight of the costume legs moved. Arthur smiled at it, but Francis... He knelt down to the kids' level. "Hello there."

"Trick or treat!" they all chorused.

Arthur smiled at them. "One moment." He left the doorway and went to the kitchen to fetch his bowl of candy.

"Don't give the spider any."

"Francis, that's rude."

" _Non_  it isn't, it was a terrible idea on his or her part."

Arthur snorted as he returned to the kids. "Here you are!" He made sure to give an extra piece to the spider and whispered 'Very creative costume.' to the little kid. He smiled and ran off happily with his friends. Arthur shut the door and put the bowl aside, making his way back to the couch.

"I'm not going on with the kiss for that."

"For what?"

"I saw that extra candy,  _rosbif_."

"Really? You won't kiss me over that?"

" _Non_."

"Well fine then." Arthur kept the disappointment off his face and sat down on the far end of the sofa, his back rigidly straight and refusing to look at Francis.

"Oh come on, I was kidding." Francis raised his foot and dragged his toe down Arthur's back.

"Mhm, I'm sure." Arthur shivered slightly at the feeling, but didn't move.

Francis gently drew designs into his back. "Come on,  _rosbif_."

"Oh, so now you want to kiss?"

Francis laughed. "Do you not?"

"I'm asking you." Arthur grumbled. "You were the one who didn't want to before."

"As I said, I was kidding,  _mon amour_."

Arthur flushed happily at the ' _mon amour_ ' part. He bit his lip and glanced over at Francis. After a moment, he crawled over to settle on top of him.

Francis grinned, gladly setting his arms around him. "Mmm?"

Arthur rested his chin on Francis's chest, wriggling a bit to get comfortable. "'Ello."

Francis gently ran his hands down Arthur's back.

The English boy closed his eyes and let out a soft purr, his spine arching a bit under Francis's hands.

" _Mon Dieu_ , I've got my own pet cat?" Francis snickered softly, still repeating the action.

"Oi." Arthur muttered and stopped purring, now not reacting at all.

Francis kissed his cheek. "Keep going, you were adorable."

"I thought we agreed I wasn't adorable. Or cute."

" _Non_ , I didn't."

"Well I'm not."

" _Oui_ , you are."

Arthur huffed but dropped the argument, instead nuzzling closer to him. "You're the utterly adorable one." he murmured.

Francis purred softly before chuckling. " _Non_ , Arthur,  _merci_."

" _Oui, c'est vrai._ " Arthur replied in French. " _Tu es adorable_." He planted a kiss onto Francis's chest.

Francis chuckled and smiled as he watched him, biting his lip a bit. "...Mmmmm,  _non_ , you are."

The Frenchman's fingers hit a particularly good spot on his back and Arthur couldn't resist purring again out of pleasure.

"See?" Francis smiled.

Arthur grumbled to himself under his breath for a while, but didn't actually argue. Instead he pulled himself up a bit higher and hesitantly kissed him.

Francis pulled back, pulling away after a moment. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm perfect.  _Je t'aime_ , Francis." Arthur smiled.

" _Je t'aime aussi_."


End file.
